yvgdeclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7 tyk
An organisational goal explains how an organisation intends to go about achieving its mission. A mission statement defines an organisations purpose. #An information system supports an organisational goal by helping identify the system goal. #Veterinary Clinic – They want to help animals as best as they can A Large Shopping Centre – To sell products and goods for consumers An Airline – To sell flights that are cheap and comfortable A Brewery – To sell the a nice tasting brew of alcohol A Public Library – To lend out as many books as possible #An organisation must comply with legal requirements otherwise they could be sued or fined for breaking the law. #The four key laws affecting privacy of information are: · The Privacy Act 1988 – A federal legislation that safeguards the use of tax file numbers and information about people that is held in the government. · Information Privacy Act 2000 – protects individuals’ data that is held by Victorian government departments except for medical records. · Health Records Act 2001 – Governs the collection and handling of confidential medical records · Copyright Act 1968 – extends copyright to include digital works #These laws have been introduced to keep personal information private and secure and not being leaked. #If you feel that your information breached by the Australian Taxation office you can complain to the Federal Privacy Commissioner. #The penalties for breaching the Information Privacy Act 2000 are possible large fines or even a jail sentence. #A code of practise is like a rule or guide that companies have to follow. #A) Privacy Act 1988 B) Health Records Act 2001 C) #Some possible consequences if data security is violated are that you could lose all your data or it could get leaked out to the public. #Common threats to data that is stored, communicated or disposed is that the information could pick up viruses, have personal information leaked out, or data being lost. #Unauthorised access is when a person gains access to data when they are not authorised to. #A computer virus works by disrupting normal computer operation or destroys hardware and data. The destructive part of a virus is called the payload. #Hackers are people who gain unauthorised information through logical means to look at the data for a challenge. A Cracker is someone who gains unauthorised access to an information system through logical means in order to damage, alter, destroy or steal data on it. #Some methods in which files can be tampered with are changing the information or data, or deleting it. #Theft of data is when the actually information is stolen but theft of hardware is when the hardware holding the data is stolen. #Common forms of user error are copying an older version of a document over a newer version. Not shutting hardware down correctly. #File extensions and descriptive filenames are important because they reduce the possibility of losing data due to user error. It also makes it easier to locate certain files. #The failure of hardware that stores or manipulates data such as the CPU, RAM or hard disk can lose your data because they are critical to computer operation. #Consequences are and effect resulting from an action. A penalty is a punishment that is dealt out like a fine or imprisonment. #Consequences of loss of intellectual property usually financial and loss of data. This is because private information in the data can be leaked out and if it is a company’s data they can lose money.